1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and particularly to electrical connector comprising an improved base element for engaging with a terminal module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,915 issued on Dec. 14, 2006 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector engaging with a mating plug comprises a left and a right base part mutually connecting and symmetrically arranged and a plurality of terminals embedded therein and extended outwardly to be connected circuit board. The electrical connector has two connecting pin sets mutually and conversely mounted to the left and right base part. The left and right base parts respectively has bending portion extending from a bottom of said left base part and a top of right base part, thus forming two grooves for coupling with the connecting pin sets.
However, the electrical connector defines two grooves at the front sides of the left and the right base parts to assemble the two connecting pin sets, that would complicate the manufacture of the electrical connector and render the structure unstable.
Hence, an electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.